


Substance Abuse Disorder (Lance)

by AllTimePhan73



Series: A Brief Enquiry into Klance Disorders [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Panic Attacks, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Substance abuse can simply be defined as a pattern of harmful use of any substance for mood-altering purposes. "Substances" can include alcohol and other drugs (illegal or not) as well as some substances that are not drugs at all.TW: Panic attacks, drug use (if that isn't obvious from the title o_o)





	Substance Abuse Disorder (Lance)

"Your mullet is so pretty. I bet it's soooo soft!" Lance giggled, reaching out and running his fingertips through Keith's hair. In any other situation, Keith would have found Lance's childish behaviour adorable but, when he had just turned up on Keith's doorstep, as high as a kite, he couldn't help feeling concerned.

"Fuck, Lance... You stink." Keith complained, shoving the boy backwards. Lance was very slow to react and stop himself from falling straight to the floor. After he recovered, he just stood there and blinked rapidly for a second. "Why did you..." He trailed off, unable to voice the words swirling around his head. Lance knew exactly what he had done. He knew how much it hurt Keith too. He had promised to stop but that had obviously gone right out of the window.

"I really want to kiss you right now..." Lance moved towards Keith again but he ducked out of the way just in time. Lance pouted, folding his arms as if he was a toddler trapped in the body of a teenager.

"Not right now. I'm so... so disappointed in you. I can't believe you. I'm going to have to call your parents this time."

"Noooo..." Lance reached out and gripped Keith's shirt with his hands, eyes wide with desperation. His pupils were dilated and Keith was certain that it wasn't because he was with somebody he loved.

"You've... You've got issues and I shouldn't have to deal with them... This is like the third time you've turned up here high just this week. I've had enough. I can't look after you every single time, Lance."

"But- But Keeeeeith..." Keith couldn't say no when Lance whined. As much as he cared about Lance remaining sober from drugs, Keith was petrified to lose him.

"Fine... This one time, okay?" It wouldn't be one time. Keith had said that the previous time and the time before that.

-

"My head hurts..." Lance muttered, sitting up and pressing a hand against his forehead. Keith rolled his eyes, having already experienced Lance coming down from a high multiple times that week. He had a glass of water at the ready for Lance's dehydration. Gratefully, Lance took it and downed its contents all at once. "I'm sorry, Keith. I didn't... I just-"

"That was the last time. You can't get high like that again. Please... for the sake of me and your family. You're going to get addicted." It was Keith's turn to look desperate with his wide eyes and pleading tone. 

"What if it's..." Lance glanced down at his lap and began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. "Too late?"

"What do you mean?"

"I- I tried to stop a while ago but it got so bad. I couldn't sleep. I was constantly sweating and- and dizzy. I've even had a few panic attacks but no one knows about them. No one- No one can know," Lance's head jerked up to look at Keith through panicked eyes. His hands were trembling violently and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. "I can't be addicted! My- My parents would hate me and I can't face that. And exams are coming up... fuck, what am I going to do? K-Keith, help me." Lance's breathing had become irregular so Keith took a seat beside him on the sofa, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"It's going to be okay. We can get you help. It's going to be hard but we can do it, okay? Your exams are going to go just fine and everything's going to end up okay. You can get through this."

"I- I can't. I can't stop. What if I get sent to prison for doing drugs? I can't go to prison! Everyone would beat me up and my siblings need me and- and- and-" Lance was hyperventilating. His chest was rising and falling quickly as he was gripping on the bottom of his shirt so hard that his usually tanned knuckles were beginning to turn white.

Keith hushed him. "Breathe in. One, two, three, four. Breathe out. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." He had enough experience with panic attacks because Shiro, his best friend, suffered from post traumatic stress disorder. It was a common occurrence for Shiro to have panic attacks in the middle of the night where Keith would have to sit with him until he had calmed down. Keith repeated the instructions for Lance's breathing long enough for it to converge more towards a normal pattern. Lance had tears streamed down his cheeks and was shivering a substantial amount; even underneath the blanket he had draped over him. Keith placed his hand on top of Lance's before he murmured, "We can get through this."


End file.
